


Harry/Ron Fluff Drabble

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Ill Ron, M/M, Nursemaid Harry, Snuggling, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic with Harry caring for a sick Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry/Ron Fluff Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Harry smiled as he placed the glass of cold water on the bed side table, the ill red head was finally asleep. Ron had picked up a nasty bug from the wards he worked on at St' Mungo's, a gentle press of his hand to Ron's pale sweaty brow confirmed that the redhead's fever was now abating much to his boyfriend's pleasure.  
Harry had managed to take a few days off planning next year's Quidditch World Cup to stay at home and care for his ailing boyfriend, his beloved red head had been battling a fever and nausea for a couple of days now and to see that it was finally passing was a great relief for the ministry worker. Harry placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's brow before getting himself ready for bed, he slid in to the bed and was pleased when the sleeping red head subconsciously snuggled himself close to Harry, he just wrapped his arms tightly around his ailing boyfriend before drifting off to sleep himself.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
